User talk:Kyng Fyrst
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Slinkyemblem.svg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ramtak619 (Talk) 02:20, 31 May 2009 Welcome to Microwiki Francisvillegov 13:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to say thanks for editing the Keep Watch article for grammar. It's greatly appreciated. KeepWatch 22:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Londogne's ban Hi Kyng Fyrst, Thank you very much for sharing your opinion on the matter! :) Our current ban policy is actually that a troublesome member should be suspended for 24 hours on their second offence (within a fair time limit of course - we wouldn't ban someone if their last offence was a year ago or another long time), 72 hours on their third offence, a long ban on the fourth and ultimately a lifetime ban (we cannot ban users infinitely, so we give them ban times of 100+). Recently we have been more lenient and allowed users more warnings before committing ourselves to proper disciplinary action. Had Londogne simply committed another routine offence, then the 24 to 72 hour ban would have been imposed. The lifetime ban was imposed here because of an e-mail sent to the governments of two micronations represented on the wiki in which they made ridiculous but extremely serious threats against a number of users (twenty-one all in all) and we simply cannot tolerate that kind of malicious behaviour. When you account for the past behaviour of the user involved, it seems very clear to me that a temporary ban would be ineffective and that he would continue to cause trouble for the users involved. As an Administrator I feel compelled to do whatever I can to protect the interests and security of our users and, in this case, I believe that a lifetime ban was the best course of action to ensure that continued protection. I appreciate that the measure does seem harsh and I will also say that some of the previous bans issue are currently being looked at by the Administration following contact with the users in question. All though we have not yet reached a decision as to whether or not we will change some or any of these previous bans, I assure you the issue is under serious consideration. One Admin is engaged in regular communication with at least one banned user to discuss the possibility of their future return to the wiki. Thank you again for your comments, and if you wish to discuss this issue further, please feel free to reply. :) ptrcancer 18:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help with the cleanup project! It's really appreciated by the staff! I'd like to note however that inactive nations and people don't count - we catalogue all nations. It's only stuff that isn't relevant to micronationalism itself. Thanks again! :) ptrcancer 01:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) UWM Membership I would be glad to welcome your nation into the UWM. Ithink that your nation will be a great strength to the organisation. Kyng Fyrst, would you like to be a chairman for UWM. Please reply with our response. Thank you. You may have my email in exchange for yours, mine is: henryw14@msn.com. Alliance Hello there, i am representing Wilkland and Varcetia. Would you like to make an alliance? You may certainly add my nation as a friend. Small advice Instead of making several pages with a few lines of text, why not putting everything together (at least for now) ? Like this you'll have one BIG article instead of few small ones. :D --Cajak 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Cakeland Please don't edit my page again, it's not yours to edit--Ianmckoon 17:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Westonina The King of Westonina, our dear King Weston, would glady enter dimpolamatic talks with Kyng Fyrst. We expect your respone. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Flandrensis Greetings, I read that you signs the Antarctic Treaty as part of the ImEY. What is the ImEY? Respectfully, --Niels Vermeersch 21:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Francisville Dear Sir, thank you very much for repairing the Francisville page. I am most grateful to you. warmest regards Grand Duke Sutherland Francisvillegov 18:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you once again for restoring the page. I really don't understand why that keeps happening. If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know Francisvillegov 15:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ohio Empire The Ohio Empire would be glad to engage in diplomatic negotiations with the Slinky Empire. Emperor Malum I My only question is whether your nation is a country, under the Montevideo Convention. Or is it just some kind of hobby. Emperor Malum I Flags May I ask what the flags on your User Page mean or represent? Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 02:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) They're the flags of the nations which the Slinky Empyre has relations with, I think. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 02:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Guillaume is exactly right. Those are the flags of friends of the Slinky Empyre. Kyng Fyrst 14:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey How you've been? We haven't talked in a while, it seems. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 02:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you; my life is going along just fine. The Month of Dyplomacy has ended in the Slinky Empyre, so we'll see what's next in Slinky history. How are things in Sandefreistikhan? Kyng Fyrst 14:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Allegiance Kyng Fyrst I'm sorry, but my e-mail is not working, i hope to have it sorted soon but i have copied the contents of my e-mail to here. Most Noble Kyng Fyrst, It is a pleasure to hear of your decision. The new friendship between our two nations will be broadcasted to the citizens of Suiland via The Royal Website, and I am sure that they will be as delighted as I am. Thank you for your agreement to share the Slinky Documents with the whole world! For this, HRH King Jonathon I has given me the power to knight you into our brotherhood. Peace be wyth you, Syr! Crown Prince Christopher Thanks, Monkop 11:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Friendship Hi, Kingman here from The Fox Islands. I was oping we could become friends. Thank you--Pman17 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Kyng Fyrst! Twinning Our Capitals? Hello, As you may have noticed, both our nations capitals, Varcetia City and Saint Rychard, are up to be twinned with the towns of Natillyah and Sycamore-Booker. I thought that it would be a good idea if maybe we could twin our capitals. Thank You for reading President Henry Wilkinson Bridge Thanks for your message. I am very fond of bridge, and if I can get another in Francisville to take part then of course we would be interested. Francisvillegov 23:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I put bridge down as an idea because it is readily available on the internet. If there is no itnerest, it does not bother me and it can be taken off of the list. Francisvillegov 18:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Mornington Cresent Im so sorry but i have to much work to do, so i can't find time to organize this event. Even if i could i wouldn't know how to do it. Sorry once again, i hope that there is another nation who is able to do it. Thanbk You President Henry Wilkinson Micronational Games Help? Hello, i was wandering, would you like someone to help out with date and times of these games? if so, then i would be willing to help User:henrymadman14 Article Title You might use it in both languages, but the rest of the world doesn't last time I checked. ;) Slinky Empyre will redirect to Slinky Empire still - you don't need to change any links or references in your wiki page. Previously, the page I moved it to simply said "Slinky Empire is a common mis-spelling of Slinky Empyre", which would be confusing for many and makes it more awkward to manually navigate to your page. Besides, even if your language simply changes one letter, it still isn't one of the recognised English dialects used on MicroWiki (American and British). Only the short form name (in this case Slinky or Slin) can be in another language; the long form must be in proper English. This isn't a rule that applies only to micronational languages - some countries use different punctuation characters to us, which translate over into English when typing on their native keyboards. We don't allow these either and where we find them on wiki, we change them to the proper English punctuation for ease of navigation. It's a simple formatting change that has absolutely no impact on you or your articles, makes the wiki neater and helps people to find your article by going to Slinky Empire (because most of us don't naturally type Empyre unless it's 4am) :). ptrcancer 14:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Like I said, the name is fine - it's only the full official title. On Wikipedia, São Tomé and Príncipe is listed in full as the Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe and not as the República Democrática de São Tomé e Príncipe. The Russian constituent of the USSR is listed as the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic as opposed to Rossiyskaya Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika or Russian Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika - "Empyre" qualifies as part of the long name, and so should be listed in English proper as "Empire". If you type Slinky Empyre in the search bar and hit enter, you'll be taken right to the page anyway, and you don't have to change anything in the article - only the article name. ptrcancer 14:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, your nation page should either be Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy or Slinky. ptrcancer 15:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you so much for tasking responsability for the dominoes event for the 2009 games, and sorry i was unable to do it, thanks once again. Second micronational games I notice My nation, samana cay, was removed from some lists for games? I was just wondering why. Can your reply to my talk page or to my email at samanacay@live.com. Thank you. Sumpland 03:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for that. I thought I sent that in. All players are in the Eastern US time zone (UTC -5) -Samana Cay Sumpland 00:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello dear Kyng Fyrst: Im Ramayaben, king of Remedios de Escalada. Im here to tell you that i have just put the information of time zones and susciption. So please add my micronation on the list of nations who compete and in every fixture. Thanks User:Ramayaben Mars Conventions Would the Slinky Empire be willing to join the Mars Conventions? The Mars Conventions seek to regulate micronational war into non-lethal or simulated combat. Nations may return to unregulated tactics when facing a enemy not abiding to the Mars Conventions. Please Reply on the Mars Conventions Talk Page. Michael Douglas 19:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Michael Douglas